With the development of technologies such as artificial intelligence, the “new retail mode” has increasingly attracted people's attention. In traditional retailing, there is generally a patrolman who counts and arranges articles on racks and replenishes them when necessary, which requires a great amount of labor costs. In the “new retail mode”, an automatic vending system based on automatic stock-out detecting, automatic reminding and automatic replenishing will significantly reduce associated labor costs. However, related automatic vending systems are not yet able to meet the needs of the development of the “new retail mode”.